Exploring the World
by pumpkinbutter101
Summary: Description: in a universe where Apollo and Vera are together, what bad could happen? But imagine the chaos that happens in the Ace Attorney world, Apollo x Vera, more chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the games I do fan fictions on.**

Description: in a universe where Apollo and Vera are together, what bad could happen? But imagine the chaos that happens in the Ace Attorney world, Apollo x Vera, more chapters to come.

Chapter 1: Date

Apollo took Vera's hand and led her into the movie theater; she stood wide-eyed at the huge screen, and held Apollo's hand tighter.

"I've…never been to something like this…" Vera looked down at her nails to make sure there was no nail polish before biting them.

Apollo was too stunned by Vera's beauty to say anything at first; she was wearing a dark violet spring dress that stopped just above her knees and flowed out. She was wearing simple white heels and the hat like thing in her hair was gone, but the simplicity of the outfit was what made her glow.

"Its fine, Vera." Apollo reassured, taking her other hand down from her mouth. "I was freaked out when I first went to one of these too, it's natural."

Apollo and Vera took their seats; it was the room was lighted at the time, but when the lights went out she let out a small "eep!"

Apollo patted her hand gently as the movie started.

Vera couldn't concentrate on the movie…she was finally out in the world after cooping up herself all this time. And the forgeries she had unintentionally made…it crushed her knowing she ruined so many lives. She could never forgive herself even though it wasn't her fault.

Apollo couldn't concentrate on the movie either; all he wanted was Vera to be happy. They understood each other in a way, Apollo had no family and Vera had no friends. Yet they have found some through their own adventures.

This is why they knew they were perfect for each other.

After the movie Vera rubbed her eyes, trying to get used to the light again.

"That was kind of cool;" commented Vera, "the big screen is kind of intimidating though."

"Yeah;" replied Apollo, "when I was little, I thought someone had to hold up that screen!"

Vera giggled

"I-I wasn't really paying attention;" Vera admitted, "I was to…fazed."

"It's okay;" reassured Apollo, "I couldn't either."

Vera smiled and they walked out of the theater hand in hand.

**What did you think? Don't worry, there are more chapters to come, please rate and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the games I do fan fictions on.**

Description: in a universe where Apollo and Vera are together, what bad could happen? But imagine the chaos that happens in the Ace Attorney world, Apollo x Vera, more chapters to come.

Chapter 2: We danced anyway

Vera tried to concentrate on her painting, but the thought of a recent case Apollo had a hard time figuring out kept on popping up in her head. It was such a long story, she could even think about it without getting confused, so instead she played a song that reminded her of a date she had with Apollo a couple of weeks ago…

The summer air was heavy and sweet  
>You and I on a crowded street<br>There was music everywhere  
>I can see us there<p>

In a happy little foreign town  
>Where the stars are upside down<br>A half a world away  
>Far, far away<p>

I remember  
>You were laughing<br>We were so in love  
>We were so in love<br>And the band played  
>Songs that we had never heard<br>But we danced anyway  
>We never understood the words<br>We just sang "oh, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la"  
>And we danced anyway<p>

They say you cant go back  
>But, baby, I don't believe that<br>Come along with me  
>Come on and dance with me<p>

Maybe if I hold you close  
>Baby, we could just let go<br>Of these things that tie us down  
>We'll come back around<p>

You remember  
>We were laughing<br>We were so in love  
>so in love<br>And the band played  
>Songs that we had never heard<br>But we danced anyway  
>We never understood the words<br>We just sang "oh, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la"  
>And we danced anyway<p>

You remember  
>we were laughing<br>We were so in love  
>We were so in love<br>And the band played  
>Songs that we had never heard<br>But we danced anyway  
>We never understood the words<br>We just sang "oh, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la"  
>And we danced anyway<p>

Vera's mind was clear now as she finished her painting…

**Song-fic chapter! The song I used is called we danced anyway by Deana Carter, hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come soon. So, so, sorry about the long wait, please review! **


End file.
